Repotnya sang bungsu Uchiha
by rafa uchiruno
Summary: Apa jadinya bila Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki tampan nan cool ini mengasuh anaknya yang super bandel kala sang istri sakit?. Bayangkan seberapa repotnya sang bungsu Uchiha ini.RnR plese


Repotnya sang bungsu Uchiha.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

But, this story by © Rafa Michaela.

Genre: Romance and Family.

Pairing: Sasusaku SasuRei.

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), ALUR BALAPAN, GAJE, DSB.**

.

.

.

.

Mohon Dimaafkan apabila terdapat kesamaan ide.

Summary: Apa jadinya bila Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki tampan nan cool ini mengasuh anaknya yang super bandel kala sang istri sakit?. Bayangkan seberapa repotnya sang bungsu Uchiha ini.

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi di Konoha tampak sepi karena cuaca sedang tak bersahabat. Tapi tak jarang pula terlihat beberapa kendaraan yang melintas seperti mobil, sepeda motor dan sepeda ontel.

Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki tampan nan cool ini sedang menikmati secangkir kopi pahitnya ditemani acara televise pagi di kamarnya. Mata Onyx-nya nampak focus menonton acara tv-nya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!. Sasuke-kun, tolong nyalakan Ac-nya disini panas sekali," kata wanita berambut bubble gum dengan suara serak. Sebut saja dia Sakura Uchiha, istri dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Nyalakan Ac? Apa istrinya ini sudah err… sinting?. Jelas-jelas cuaca diluar sana sedang hujan deras tapi kenapa sang istri masih merasa kepanasan?. Dia saja sudah memakai sweater dan celana jeans panjang tapi masih merasa kedinginan apalagi Sakura yang hanya memakai ehem–lingerie pink–ehem tipis? Ckck… ini aneh.

"Cuaca hari ini sedang hujan deras Saku. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menyalakan Ac kecuali kau ingin kita mati kedinginan." Kata Sasuke enteng.

"Ta-tapi–Uhuk! Disini panas sekali Sasuke. dan–Aww… kepalaku sakita sekali," kata Sakura serak.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempatnya setelah menaruh secangkir kopinya di meja. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Sakura berbaring.

Pemuda itu menyentuh kening istrinya. Panas. Yah… itulah yang pertama kali dirasakan Sasuke kala menyentuh kening Istrinya. Rupanya Sakura tengah demam.

"Hn. Kau demam. Pantas kau merasa kepanasan," kata Sasuke.

"A-Apa? De-demam?. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh demam!. Aku harus―"

"BUNDAAAA~"

"Ah… tidak! Rei sudah bangun! Aku harus membuatkannya susu untuknya Sasu," kata sakura panik. Wanita itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, belum 10 langkah Sakura berjalan, tiba-tiba tubuhnya linglung dan—

BRUUK.

Sakura jatuh. Tapi sebelum tubuhnya jatuh mencium lantai, dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menangkapnya sehingga tubuh Sakura kini jatuh ke pelukan suaminya.

"Uh… kepalaku sakit," rintih Sakura.

"Hn. Beristirahatlah Saku. Kau kan sedang sakit."

"Ta-tapi–"

"Kubilang is-ti-ra-hat," perintah Sasuke sambil menekan kata _istirahat_. Pria itu menggendong Sakura ala bridal style lalu membaringkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang dan menyelimutinnya sebatas leher.

"Ba-baiklah… kalau begitu —Uhuk! Bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk menjaga Rei sehari saja? Aku tak mau anakku terlantar," pinta Sakura.

Oh great!.

Sasuke Uchiha, pria paling tampan di Konoha ini disuruh menjaga anaknya yang bandelnya minta ampun oleh istrinya?. Sasuke akui ini memang wajar mengiungat tugasnya sebagai ayah. Tapi ini merupakan _misi_ pertamanya dalam mengasuh anak. Eits… jangan salah dulu. Bukan berarti Sasuke tak sayang pada anaknya tapi, mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai direktur utama Uchiha Corp memaksa dirinya untuk jarang pulang ke rumah. Bahkan untuk menjenguk anaknya saja ia tak sempat.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke menjawab "Ba-baiklah aku akan menjaganya."

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Sebaiknya kau temui Rei dulu."

"Hn."

m(_ _ )m

"Bundaaaaa~ buatkan aku susuuuu~" teriak anak laki-laki pendek berambut pantat ayam dan bermata Onyx.

"Rei diamlah," kata Sasuke pada anaknya —Rei setelah ia keluar dari kamar istrinya.

"Ayah, mana bunda?." Tanya Rei, nama anak laki-laki itu.

"Bunda sakit. Sekarang ayahlah yang menemanimu bermain."

"Oh… sakit."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu ayah cepat buatkan aku susu coklat dan ambilkan aku keripik kentang yang bunda sembunyikan di laci atas!," perintah Rei dingin.

"Ambil sendiri dan buat sendiri," balas Sasuke tak kalah dingin.

"Hiks… hiks… a-ayah… HUEEEE~ BUNDAAA~ AYAH JAHAT SAMA REEEEIII~" tangis Rei dengan suara keras.

"Hei hei Rei, diamlah. Budamu sedang sakit jadi jangan berisik," kata Sasuke panic. Pria itu menggoyang-goyangkan bahu anaknya agar anak itu berhenti menangis.

"TIDAAAK~ REI TAKKAN DIAM SEBELUM AYAH MENURUTI SEMUA PERINTAH REI~ HIKS…" tangis Rei semakin keras.

"Iya! Iya! Ayah akan menuruti semua perintahmu asal kau diam sekarang!."

"Benarkah?," Tanya Rei memastikan.

"Hn!."

"Yeeeii~ Rei sayang ayaah~"

'Huh1 dasar anak manja!,' dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

m(_ _ )m

Sasuke kini sedang berbaring di sofa beludru di ruang keluarganya. Tubuh kekarnya berbalut selimut putih panjang yang menutupi dada hingga kainya. Sepertinya ia tertidur lelap hingga tak menyadari sosok anak kecil dengan langkah kecil sedang menghampirinya.

"Ayaaaahh~"

GYUUT.

Sasuke terkaget dan terbangun kala merasakan jambakan maut pada rambut pantat ayamnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang menatap Rei yang sedang memasang muka watados andalannya.

"Aww… rei! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?," bentak Sasuke pada anaknya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

'Aku sedang membangunkan ayah."

"Tapi tidak dengan menjambak rambut ayah kan?," bentaknya lagi.

"Tapi kan aku ingin main ayah!," kata Rei ngotot.

"Ayah mengantuk. Lain kali sa—"

perkataan Sasuke terputus karena ucapan Rei. "Jadi ayah tak mau menemaniku main?," Tanya Rei.

"Tidak."

"Hiks… hiks… HUWAAAA~," tangis Rei kencang.

"Baik, baik, kita main apa?," kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Rei ingin main koboi-koboian."

Glek!

Sepertinya hari ini kau harus merelakan punggungmu encok karena ulah anakmu Sasuke.

m(_ _ )m

Sudah 3 jam berlalu saat dia bermain koboi-koboian dengan Rei, Sasuke kini tengah sibuk dengan beberapa pekerjaan kantornya. Tangannya menari-nari di tombol-tombol laptop hitamnya. Mata Onyxnya focus melihat deretan huruf dan angka di layer laptopnya. Semuanya berjalan dengan khidmat sampai—

"AYAAAH~"

Oh great! Dia lagi dia lagi.

"Ayah, buatkan aku nasi goring ekstra tomat donk, aku lapar," pinta Rei manja.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Ayah sedang sibuk Rei."

"Tadi katanya mau menuruti semua perintah Rei?."

"Tunggu sebentar ayah harus menye—"

"Ayaaahh~"

"Oke! Ayah buatkan!."

"Hehe… kutunggu di meja makan," ucap Rei. Lalu anak laki-laki itu berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian.

.

.

.

"Ini nasi goring ekstra tomat pesananmu," ucap Sasuke sambil menaruh nasi goring buatannya di meja makan.

"Terima kasih ayah. Tapi…"

"Ada apa lagi?," Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku… ingin seorang adik. Tolong turuti permintaan Rei ya yah…" pinta Rei.

Sasuke agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Rei. Namun, sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum —ralat tapi dia menyeringai.

'Sakura Uchiha, akan kubuat kau berteriak kenikmatan malam ini,' seringai Sasuke dalam hati.

m(_ _ )m

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang agak terasa pusing. Ia menyentuh keningnya dengan punggung tangannya.

'Sudah tidak panas lagi. Tapi kepalaku agak terasa pusing,' batinnya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pakaiannya. Bukankah tadi pagi ia masih mengenakan ehem–lingerie pink–ehem tipis? Tapi sekarang ia malah memakai piama hijaunya. Dia berpikir sejenak.

"Pasti karena sasuke-kun yang menggantikanku baju. Sebaiknya aku temui sasuke dulu," katanya entah pada siapa. Setelah ia bangkit dari tidurnya, ia segera menuju pintu kamarnya. Baru saja Sakura akan membuka pintu tapi, pintu itu sudah dibuka duluan oleh Sasuke.

Ceklek.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun, baru saja aku mau membuka pintu itu tapi sudah dibuka duluan olehmu hehe…" kata Sakura nyengir.

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?," Tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Tak apa Sasuke-kun."

"Kau yakin?."

"Tentu saja.'

"Berarti aku bisa mewujudkan keinginan Rei sekarang," kata Sasuke.

"Eh?."

"Rei bilang dia ingin punya adik jadi, ayo kita buatkan adik untuknya," kata Sasuke menyeringai nakal kea rah Sakura.

"Tidak. Jangan sekarang Sasu," kata Sakura ngeles.

"Tak ada penolakan sayang."

"Err… sasu, kau taukan aku sedang sakit. Jadi jangan sekarang yaah…" kata Sakura mencari alasan.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menjadi obat untukmu sayang."

"A-apa? Kyaaaaaa~"

Dan selanjutnya, hanya terdengar suara desahan serta erangan yang memenuhi kamar itu.

End. =="

TCR:: hai hai, Rafa balik lagiii~ #lambai" tangan.

Bagaimana dengan fic buatan Rafa kali ini? Apa alurnya masih ngebut? And sebenernya fic ini buat NJSS loo tapi ngg sempet publish gara" warnet tutup =="

Ne, yaudah rafa minta kritik dan saran dari kalian dan jangan lupa…

REVIEW XD


End file.
